Conspiracy
by Freedom Phantom
Summary: Lot of people in power rank are assassinated. A conspiracy to take over the American government. The girls don't know it yet. Does they will find who do this. Only the urban legend is suspected for now. HIATUS


Chapter 1: Legendary Assassin

19H15 PM, 2005. In a dark office. A man in black suit with a blue tie was searching trough some file in a computer then the phone at the side of his computer screen rang. He pick it up and begin to talk in. Then someone crawl from the darkness behind him and take the phone brutally from him and begin to strangle the man with the phone wire. The man try to battle against his aggressor for a few second then he died. The other then let him fall on the ground and return in the darkness leaving nothing behind him. The only thing who was still here was the strangle man with his scary face when he see his killer, like he knew who he was.

-------------------------

8H30 AM, Beverly High. The girls were walking in the corridor toward their respective locker talking among them. "Heh Clover? Did you know 'bout the new student from Canada?" Alex ask her with a dreaming face. "Yeah. They are so totally awesome." She said hoping to meet them soon. Sam then add "Yeah. If I remember well, the teacher said two were from Toronto and the last from Montreal." She said while opening her locker. Then they were all suck in and they fall on the couch in front of Jerry desk. Clover then said a little angry. "Jerry can you at least not WOOPH us so early in the morning?"

"Sorry girls but it's world wide situation. Lot's of people in power position through out the United States were assassinate for no apparent reason. Like the CIA director, NSA, USSS, DEA, FBI, AIA, NCA, INR, NGA, NIC, NRO, ONI, DIA and more recently the NASA director." Jerry said. Sam just understand when he finish. "But! It's all special agency!" Sam exclaimed. Then the three girls look terrified at Jerry. "Yes girls. I am maybe their next target."

Then Sam, Alex and Clover give him a big hug at three with tears flowing down their cheek. Jerry then said. "But don't worry girls. I am not a easy man to take down." He said tryin' to comfort them. Then Sam ask. "How they were killed?"

"By all ways you can think of. Strangulation, shot, drown, blow up in their cars, food intoxication, overdose of medication and I can say more like that for one hundred years." Jerry respond. The girls gulped of fear. How a man can be like that and even let not a lead behind him. Then Jerry show them the only lead they got. It was a bad video of a shooting in a asylum in Romania but they never see the man, only heard the gunshot and his footstep mix with the scream of terror and death of the victims. The only fact is that the video dated from July 8th 1993, twelves years ago. He's a urban legend. But how a man like that can ever existed. But urban legend or not, they have to be extra vigilant or Jerry can be killed in a heartbeat without any advertisement. Without any more thing to explain he give 'em their gadgets. "So you'll have the heat sensor/night vision glasses, a bullet proof kevlar vest..." Jerry was interrupted by Clover who said. "Jerr. Kevlar vest are not gadget ya know?"

"Yes Clover. But you'll need it. So if I can continue. You'll have your usual backpack and by a security exceptional measure you'll have a Colt .45 and a knife."

"Heh! Hold up a sec Jerry! We're not taking any guns with us! I hate those thing!" Sam exclaimed at the positive nods from Alex and Clover. "I know girls but think of it like a insurance or something else like that. We cannot risk anything with this. This man is armed and you see how accurate he can be with his other victims." Jerry explained.

"Kay. But only in last resort." Sam then take the gun resigned and put it at her waist then Jerry add. "And by the way girls, don't wear your jumpsuit. Wear your normal clothing like that you have more luck he doesn't see you."

"Kay. Jerr." Clover said. Then Jerry add before WOOHPing 'em out. "I'll dispatch two other teams of a dozen of WOOHP agents at my house. Be there for eight o'clock at night." Then they suck in the floor.

----------------------------------

The spies were WOOHPed at the school just in front of their locker. The girls hide their guns in their locker and go to theirs classes. The day goes by like normal school day after that. When they were walking toward Sam bright green 2005 Mazda 6 convertible Alex said. "I hope Jerry won't get killed." She said fearing the possibility. "Yes me too Alex." Clover add. With that they enter Sam convertible and she begin to drive toward the home they share. As they drive toward their home the sun was just beginning to go. Sam turn the ignition of her car off and they get off. As usual Sam go cooking something for everyone while Alex go do some workout. Clover while that go crash herself on the couch watchin' MTV. After ten minutes Sam call 'em. "It's ready! Come or it will be cold!" Clover raised her beautiful butt from the couch and move herself to the kitchen dining room. Alex arrive just a few second later. When Alex sit her down Clover said sarcastically. "Sam, d'ya know you've sound just like my mom right now." Sam grunt a little and she put a plate in front of her and Alex. Then she go take her own plate and begin to eat. After they finish eating they wash their teeth and all the routine. When nineteen hour and half rang they go to Jerry mansion.

------------

18H30 PM, Jerry Mansion. Sam stop her convertible in front of Jerry garage at the side of his car and another and they go in. There were already a twentieth of WOOHP agent outside. Jerry stop what he was doing and go see the girls.

"Good evening girls. You remembering Brittney?" He said/ask. "Sure how can we forget her Jerry." Alex said while Sam add. "She's here? Brittney shows up!"

"I'm coming wait a sec!" The chinese-american girl respond. When she appear Sam, Alex and Clover all jump on her giving her a big hug surprising our little ABC (American-Born Chinese). "We're so happy to see ya Brittney. Yo miss us ya can know how." Clover said cheerfully with joy tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm happy to see you too pals." Brittney replicated back with also tears in her eyes. After that Sam turn toward Jerry and ask. "Are you sure he'll shows up tonight Jerry?"

"Doesn't know Sam. Hope not. I'll go continue my work, stay tight for anything suspicious." With that Jerry go in his room. The girls go sit on his couch with Brittney looking at everything Jerry have.

"He's really outta time d'ya think?" Clover said looking at some poster of old rock and pop bands. "Yeah. But not always." Alex replicated. The other girls look at her surprised. "Yeah. I like those one." Alex add pointing a AC/DC poster. They all look at her before bursting out laughing.

"Heh! I like what I want!" Alex yell angry. "I thought you we're my friends. Friends don't laugh of their friends because of their taste." Alex add growing more and more angry/sad because of this. They have all stop laughing when she have begin to say that. They all go closer to her and begin to apologize. Clover said. "I'm sorry Alex, We don't thought to be mean to you." She said holding some slight tears. "Yeah Alex. We never know that will hurt you that much." Sam add. Brittney add finally. "We're sorry Alex." With that they give her a big hug. After that they continue speaking among them while watching the t.v. when a question strike in the mind of Sam. "Brittney? Do you have any idea on this case?"

"No not really. I know the same thing as you. That a lot of director of American organization we're wipe out. I don't know what the motive can be. I thought it maybe would be a man who would take over the U.S. but only organization head we're killed, no politician." Brittney respond thinking. Sam add. "Yeah I have think the same thing too. We don't have any link of what can be this man. Only the video show us something and we never saw the man." At the same time they heard various soft thud with something like the whisper of a silenced gun from the outside. Sam raised on her legs and gesture to them to follow her while she take her gun out of it's holster. She crawl slowly to the main door when all the light shot down suddenly. Just after the light shot down a lot of soft silenced gun whisper were heard again. "Shit that's not good!" Clover exclaimed. Sam add. "Put your night vision glasses!" Sam urge while putting her own on her nose. They all go as quickly without a sound to Jerry room. When they tried to enter the door we're locked from the interior. "Shit!" Sam exclaimed desperately trying to open the door. She yell. "JERRY OPEN THE DOOR!" But nothing came. Clover push Sam to her side and give a big kick to open the door. As she kick the door yank open only to see the horror. Jerry was dead. Laying in a pool of his own blood. His head on his computer keyboard. His throat was cut down really deeply and he was shot in the head. The window was wide open. Sam rush quickly at the window to see if the murderer was still there. When she pass her head through the window she was shot at. Hopefully for her the bullet just pass by the really near of her head. Near enough to hear the wind the bullet made just by her ear. She fall to the floor because of the shock. The girls were really shock by what they see and Sam plus the other fact that she was nearly killed. Clover, Alex and Brittney were crying loud at Jerry's death when Sam fall on the floor. Clover rush to her when she see her on the floor while Alex don't remark anything.

"Sam are you ok!" Clover ask fearing the worst having tears in her eyes already because of Jerry death but from fear for Sam too. "Huh? I think." Sam respond not really sure if she was. The bullet came really near of her ear she was a little lost. Brittney then suddenly said. "I'll go see the guards." She immediately was respond by a affirmative nod from Clover. Sam finally got better few second later. They go take Alex away from Jerry corps and try their best to comfort her even if they have not the mood for because, them they would like to be comfort. When they heard Brittney running in and say. "They're all dead! The guards are all dead!" She said scare to death.

"Oh my god!" They heard Sam whisper. "So the legend is really true." She said in a awe shock. "What legend?" Clover ask still shock by all this. Sam immediately respond. "The legend of 47. The killer for hire, the hitman, he is thought to be the worst killer in all the human history. As cold as a rock. He have no temptation, no compassion, no emotion, no greed, nothing only a job thirsty. A sentiment that he need to kill. He was created for this purpose..." Brittney interrupted her. "Created? You mean... like a creature?"

"Yes. He is a clone. The only clone left of all. He kill all the other." Sam replicated. "I thought he only a urban legend. Now I know who is on the video Jerry have show us... It was him... I saw him when I look outside the window. I saw his blue eyes. Nothing was in. No sentiment at all." Sam finish before being completely soundless. After several minutes Clover finally said. "Better call WOOHP." She said while taking her X-Powder. Alex was still crying, she heard a little of what Sam said but not as much, she's only thinking about Jerry. After Clover call the WOOHP for a ambulance and some reinforcement they wait, no one talking, too shocked after all the horror they see. The ambulance arrive quite quickly but for the girls it's seem like a eternity. When the paramedic try to take Jerry's corps with 'em the girls were even force to hold Alex who hold Jerry's body so tightly. The para put his corpse on the stretcher and put it in the ambulance. Alex start to cry again as she see the ambulance desappearing into the dark night. It was hard for as it was for Sam, Clover and Brittney too. But Alex the most fragile and sentimental. But Sam can't help that she feel like it was her fault. Sure it's not because of her if the door was locked but she was supposed to be ready for anything. After that Sam and Clover take Alex by arm to support to the car. When Sam begin to open the driver door she ask Brittney who was beggening to get away. "Brittney! Would you like to stay our place for sometimes?"

"Oh? No thanks Sammie but I don't want to disturb you." Brittney respond. "You won't disturb us. If you want to come your welcome." Sam replicated. Brittney seem to think about it before accepting the offer. "I'll take my car and I follow you." Brittney said to Sam while entering her own car, a bright blue 2005 Ford Mustang GT convertible. Then Brittney begin to follow Sam car through the city.

---------------------------------------

Beverly Hills, Girls home. When they arrive Brittney walk to them and said. "Nice crib homie." Brittney little awe in her voice. "Thank" Clover respond. They all enter and Sam show to Brittney the futon where she will sleep. When Sam finish with Brittney she remark that Clover and Alex were already in their bed sleeping even if it seem they were having nightmare. Sam follow their example and go sleep.

--------------------------------------

Somewhere dark. Sam was walking in a place completly black, like nowhere. When she heard a guttural voice. "The name agent 47 is just a whisper to the lips of the dead. Because if he come calling for you. You'll never even know. Until it's to late. Then like a ghost he'll desappear. A phantom, a legend."

"Who said that?" Sam ask in fear. At the same time she heard a shot. She run toward the place she heard it. She saw Jerry being killed by the mysterious man. The man turn his head toward her. He look at her with his blue eyes and bald head. Nothing in his eyes. In heartbeat everything surrounding Sam desappear and she appear in her bedroom. She got up and look at her clock. The time was stop. Then she heard Alex scream. She ran to her room. When she open the door a horror was waiting for her. Alex was laying in pool of her own blood. Sam ran to Clover room to alert her but when she enter the corridor again she was in Jerry house. She then go to his room only to see him dead again. What the fuck was going on. All this thing is crazy. It's was beggening to creep her out. Then the mysterious man appear in front of her. She ask hum. "Who are you for god sake? Why you have kill Jerry?"

"Because." He respond. "Nobody... I doesn't exist. Agent 47 is a urban legend, a myth. Doing his job then desappearing into the darkness of this world without a sign. I have be created for this only purpose." He add.

"What?" Sam have the time to said before take her by the neck and crush it by his own hand. His hand, no warm was coming from it. It was like a dead.

--------------------------------

In the spy place. 5H33 AM. Sam room. Sam wake up sweating and scare. She got up quickly and run to Alex room. She push the door to be sure fearing the possibility. No, Alex was alright. She was sleeping calmly even if she was sweating. A nightmare. It was only a nightmare. She the return to her room. She let herself fall to on her bed. She then begin to cry softly. She cry several minutes before drifting into sleep again.

--------------------------------

7H30 AM, Spy house. They all got up and go into the dinning room. When there Sam ask. "Do you have sleep well everyone?" She was respond by negative nod. Just like her, her friend was having nightmare about what happen to Jerry. Jerry, he was like their father. Clover make them breakfast this morning and they ate it. No one talk before being suck in by a tunnel. Then they all landed on the couch the normally land on with just the fact that this time Brittney land on the true girls. A man fronting them. A old looking guy maybe around his sixties. Then he talk. "Hello ladies. I am the new WOOHP director. My name is Harman Brown." He said shaking her hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you Harman. My name is Samantha Simpson and my partners here are Alex and Clover. We're in the same team. The girls there is Brittney." Sam said gesturing to each girls as they raised their hand when they heard their name. "I'm kind of surprised they found a replacement for Jerry so fast..."

"WOOHP's business is very important." Harman replied. "We can't afford to take a long time finding replacements for anybody in the organization. It could lead to a disaster for the world peace if we're not here to protect it. Besides, they always pick the new director in advance. They chose me for successor five years ago." He said before adding. "And we need to find out who is the killer who killed Jerry and the others. Our specialist are actually doing research on Jerry's body to know what actually kill him and to see if a lead to our guy can be found."

"If you find something call us please." Alex said talking for the first time since Jerry died.

"No problem ladies. Oh and don't worry, nothing will change around." He said a smirk across his face.

"What d'ya mea..." Clover begin to said before being suck into the vacuum tunnel with her firends. "EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNNNN BBBBBBBBYYYYY TTTTTTHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT!" She finish.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
